dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one, Chapter sixteen
Chapter sixteen of Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one. Story Rey and Ernie have made their way to Saint Peterdora, but found it overrun by Thembrians. With little-choice they head in, keeping a low profile so they won't be noticed; the Thembrians likely have bounties on their heads and anyone here could be a lowlife who's more than willing to turn them in for a quick buck. "So where do we suppose we go?" Ernie asks, "the airfield, there may be a plane we can steal" Rey answers, "are you sure we should steal one?" Ernie voiced worriedly, he's never stolen anything before, "well me and Kit had to on the streets back then, even if we didn't want to" Rey reminds, "true but I was never a hobo" Ernie retorts, "desperate times call for desperate measures" Rey reasons, "I guess" Ernie admits while they continue on their way. At one point they come across a pair of Thembrians cornering a pronghorn-antelope-man, "you're I.D. failed, you're coming with us" one burly Thembrian says and they try to force the ungulate with them. Ernie and Rey, who stood by, didn't exactly want to draw attention to themselves, but they couldn't stand just watching this, so they intervened, "but I-" the pronghorn pleads only to be shoved by the other Thembrian's rifle, until he was shot in the shoulder and was knocked to the ground, startling all three, the culprit was none other than Ernie who had his pistol pointed at them: he didn't like killing anyone, even an enemy, but like Rey said desperate times call for desperate measures, and their military-superiors had stated that it takes being a murderer to end the war, and at least Ernie did this one to save another life. The other Thembrian, recognizing him as an Uslandian-militant even while quite young, drew his own weapon, but got hit on the head by Rey from behind with a trashcan-lid, "nighty-night" she teases to the now unconscious-soldier, the pronghorn gazed at Ernie and upon recognizing the military-symbols on his air-force-uniform relaxed, "thank you, for youngsters you sure are brave, both of you" he expressed, even though he was baffled by how young they looked, however a third Thembrian, who had heard the commotion, arrives and blows a whistle, "stop, lawbreakers" he demanded pointing to the teens, "gotta go, you're welcome" Ernie bids to the antelope and the teens take off with every Thembrian close to have heard the whistle chase them. Now at survival-of-the-fittest, Ernie regrettably shoots his gun at the pursuing Thembrians, felling some, but there was too many and he didn't want to risk losing all his ammo. They run through an alley and into a street, unwittingly right front of a patrolling Thembrian-tank who screeched to a halt, but when it saw its brethren run by, it got the gist of something going on and backtracks to join the hunt. Ernie and Rey meanwhile have kept ahead and upon emerging from an alley they have found some good news and bad news: good news they've found an airfield, bad news it is crawling with Thembrians; three of which were the High-Marshal, colonel Ivanod Spigot and Sargent-Dunder, Spigot also caught sight of them, "hey look" he shouts pointing, Ernie and Rey also saw a tank approaching them, and when they attempted to go in the opposite direction they find another tank, and even worse their pursuers have arrived. Trapped the adolescents surrendered (Ernie dropping his gun too), allowing two troopers to wrestle them into submission, and Spigot Dunder and the Marshal march right up to them, "allow me to introduce myself: I am Colonel Ivanod Spigot, perhaps you've heard of me?" Spigot greets, Ernie and Rey just look at each other unimpressed, "actually yeah, we have" Ernie answered, Spigot took notice of his uniform and age, "aren't you a tad young to be in the air-force, let alone run around with a gun?" he wondered, "hey kids in the army do in fact exist, we're just hard to find" Ernie informs, "really, we've got some of our own" Spigot recalls, "why am I not surprised?" Rey murmurs to herself, "hey you're that dinosaur-girl from Higher-for-Hire" the Marshal remarks studying her, surprising Spigot Dunder and all other Thembrians present, "so what if I am?" Rey growled, "where is Cloudkicker?" the Marshal orders, "even if we knew, we wouldn't tell you" Ernie retorts stubbornly, he wasn't completely sure Kit was in Freeport anymore anyway, "bring them onboard" the Marshal orders and walks off, while the teens were forced to walk with him all the way to the Marshal's personal-plane, Sargent Dunder hung back, feeling ashamed of himself when he looks around Saint Peterdora, then with heavy-steps walks into the plane. As for Kit, he was doing okay. He landed at the Winger-City airfield after a Savoia-Marchetti S.73-airliner and parks the Model 24 Argus, then climbs out and began to survey the surroundings, not noticing the pirate-transport-plane also arriving, and it parks, Baloo was the first to climb out. "So now where" Bert asks looking around, "the tracker says he's just a few meters that way, so he's real close" Felix answers studying the tracker, and indeed it said Kit was a few meters ahead of them, "found him" Molly announced pointing to a familiar looking cap on a teenage-bear-boy with a knapsack with a Friendly-Flight-symbol on its side, the group smile and run forward, "Lil-Britches" Baloo calls freezing Kit and making him turn around, and indeed he sees his surrogate-family and friends running to him, but this only terrified him, but he didn't have it in him to run from them, "what are you doing here? how'd you find me?" he demanded angrily, much to their shock, "Kit please" Rebecca begged crying, also they all noticed he was covered in filth and wounds, practically looking like an air-hobo all over again, "no, stay away from me, I'm too dangerous to be around anyone" Kit yelled, this was the last thing he wanted, Ramón, in an act of desperation rushed to him and latches onto Kit's legs, looking at him with a tear-filled pleading face, "please don't go, how are you gonna take care of me if you keep away from me? I need you, dad" he peeped, Kit finally gave in to that and bursts into tears himself while kneeling to hug him, everyone else joined in, but Kit noticed two people in particular were missing, "where's Ernie and Rey?" he wondered, everyone turned fearful at this, "we had an incident on the way here and well, Thembrians attacked us and blasted a hole in our plane and they fell out" Clara explained hastily, but this only angered Kit, "ugh see? this is the kind of danger I wanted to keep you out of" he screamed scaring them, "Kit, you can't blame yourself for what happens to someone else" Riven reasoned, "we love you Kit, we're suppose to take care of you, so let us, son" Baloo adds, "think about our relatives Kristopher" Clara says, Kit looks at her at the address of his full-name: she was the one who promised to answer his questions to his blood-ties, and running away won't help, "okay" he concedes and hugs them again, then they walk back to the pirate-plane, Don Karnage was pleased to see they found him, "oh goodie, you have found him, I am so happy" he expressed, Kit was a little confused as to why he was here, "yeah the pirates actually helped us out on finding you" Clara explains, then looks at Karnage, "though I still hate you" she adds, "eh fair enough" Karnage shrugged when their radio buzzed, "Iron Vulture calling Karnage come in" Will's voiced called, Karnage climbs in to answer it, "yes Will?" Don asks answering the radio, "how goes the mission sir?" Will wonders, "it is accomplished: Kit Cloudkicker has been found-ed" Karnage responds happily, "oh good" Will replies, "I know, how goes your mission, any luck finding the dinosaur-girl or the hyena-type-boy?" Don asks, "no, still looking, odds are they may have went to Saint-Peterdora, but that place is crawling with Thembrians" Will answers, "that cannot be good" Karnage mutters, Kit however falls to his knees in despair, "hey cheer up Kit, we'll save them" Oscar consoles, "I hope so Oscar, I hope so" Kit murmurs, wondering how they were gonna do it. In Thembria, Ernie and Rey were locked up in a cell. Colonel Spigot and Dunder then arrive drawing the teen's attention as Dunder opens the door and Spigot marches in. "I had no idea we also had one of those Jungle-Ace rookies as well as Rey Eon" he comments on Ernie, "comfortable?" he jokes to both of them, yet neither respond, "you still wanna kill me?" he taunts, "that happens when you're being hunted by a malicious midget" Rey insults, Spigot requests Dunder to raise him up to eye-level who reluctantly does, "tell me about Kit Cloudkicker" he requests, "what's not to tell? he lost his parents when he was just three-years-old, lived in an orphanage until he reached nine then spent two years as a hobo, and granted a lot of kids were hoboes back then" Ernie described, "true, and apparently he ran away from that orphanage when a bully decided to get rid of him out of annoyance" Spigot adds, "how do you know that was the reason he ran away? you don't know anything about his personal-life" Rey demanded, "on the contrary Rey, I do now: he revisited that orphanage months earlier and adopted a little boy named Ramon Grizzle, whom you go all mommy on, and that you asked his hand in marriage on his birthday" Spigot explains when he pulled out a file, much to Ernie and Rey's shock, "you know I can take whatever I want" he warns then gets a little too close (and personal) with Rey, "you're so lonely...so afraid to be left" Spigot examines when looking into Rey who turned her face away from him, "a night, desperate to sleep...you mourn your parents...I can see it, I can see it in you...and Rebecca Cunningham, she's like the mother you never had isn't she, she would've disappointed you" Spigot lists, "get out of my face" Rey growls threateningly, Spigot maneuvers himself with Dunder and cups Rey's chin to make her look at him, "I know you two know where Kit is right now, and either one of you will tell me" Spigot deciphers, though both remain stubborn, "don't be afraid, I can see it" Spigot coaxed, "we're not telling you anything" Rey asserted, "we'll see" Spigot promised, for a while his manipulative attempt into getting at least one of them to cooperate lasted, but then Rey spoke "you, you're afraid", Ernie looked between wondering what was going on with what was being said between them, "that you'll never be good enough to the High-Marshal" she adds and Spigot gives up. He had to admit she was a tough one. "The dinosaur, resisted you?" the Marshal demanded, "she's stronger-willed than she looks sir" Spigot informs, "if the Uslands beat us to Cloudkicker, this war will not be in any of our favors or our allies', our strategy must now change" the Marshal states as Admiral Houndkoff arrives, "the weapon, it is ready, I believe now has come to test it, we shall destroy all of Usland and their allies, if none of us can have the boy, then no one can" he proposes, "you go on ahead, I'll catch up" the Marshal persuades, "I'll see you there" Houndkoff bids and left. The war was about to take a whole new turn. Stay tuned for Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one, Chapter seventeen Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction